Taketora Yamamoto
is a 2nd year student from Nekoma High. He is also the team's ace. Appearance Yamamoto has thick eyebrows and a mohawk that appears to be dyed, giving him an intimidating appearance (though he appears more timid in the presence of girls). He has rather cat-like eyes, as do most of the other Nekoma members. Personality Similar to Tanaka, he's loud, hot-headed and easy to anger. Whenever he's not yelling and annoying his captain, he's either crying or running away from girls, too nervous to even talk to them. Background Plot Statistics Like the rest of his team, he is flexible and good at receiving. Taketora also has incredible mental fortitude, as he was able to immmensley conentrate during the Nohebi vs. Nekoma match, to the point where he will not even allow any single taunt get to him, plus allow him to concentrate enough to hut straights as well. He also has good instincts as he was able to even receive the ball at a sharp angle when it was about to drop on his side of the court. This is exactly why he gets to keep his position as the ace due to this, similar to Tanaka. As a wing spiker, he is pretty good at spiking. His best spike is a cross. Relationships Ryūnosuke Tanaka When they first meet, they clash badly and try to intimidate the other. During the Nekoma vs. Karasuno match, it's remarked that Yamamoto is even more worked up than usual, trying to outdo Tanaka, with Tanaka returning the favor. However, afterwards, they bond over their love for Kiyoko Shimizu. Before they part, they're seen shaking hands and crying as they don't want to leave. A side story shows that they are texting buddies, as Yamamoto asks Tanaka for tips to approach girls (with the intent of recruiting a female manager). Kenma Kozume They appear to care about one another albeit it is inconspicious due to Kenma's reserved nature. However, Kenma will at times not hesitate to deliver a snarky remark regarding Taketora's rambunctious behavior - an example of this was during Nekoma's warm up in preparation for their match against Fukurodani, where Taketora loudly calls out Kenma for being too quiet, claiming that yelling would help him focus and rid himself of any distracting thoughts. Kenma promptly interjects that Haiba Alisa was staring at Taketora, which instantly distracts the latter from the warm-up, resulting in a ball being hit accidentally into the back of his head. Kenma then sneeringly comments on Taketora's apparent distractibility and states that he might need to make some more noise to help himself focus, which sends the latter into a comical fit of rage. Yamamoto Akane Just like Akane herself is modest when it comes to abilities of her brother and his title of the team ace, Taketora is shy of his sister's obsession with volleyball. Trivia * Favorite food: Yakisoba bread * Current concern: he wants to know the best way to talk to girls. * His birthday happens to land on Japan's Cat Day. * His star sign is Pisces. *'Nomenclature' **Taketora (猛虎) - Fierce Tiger **Yamamoto (山本) - Natural Mountain Quotes * "Hey, hey, hey. What business do you have with our setter?" (To Hinata, Season 1, Episode 12) * "Even if my attack power could be called average, I am Nekoma's ace!" (Chapter 31) * "If we stifle their setter, even Bokuto-kun in peak form will be incapacitated since he won't have anything of quality to hit, eh?" ''(To Kenma, Chapter 194) * "''I'm honestly terrified that Yaku-san isnt standing behind me right now. I really don't have the luxury of getting riled up at their trash talking." (In the match against Nohebi, Chapter 202) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:2nd Year Category:Ace